Taste of Youth: Chapter 74
Chris P.O.V I was about to walk into the doorway, until the guardian said. "Halt Nyx-Spawn! "I have a name you know." I scowled. The guardian ignored me. "Unfortunately, unlike the others, you have already passed a test similiar to this. So it would be unfair for you to go through it again." "So what do I do now?" "You wait till your friends pass their test. If ''they pass the test." The guardian said. "Don't worry they will." I said. ---- I sat in the room with the guardian. It's been half an hour already. The Guardian had been silent the entire time. I threatened to fall asleep several times. And I did actually. I woke up to the sound of the guardian's voice. "Looks like your friends did pass the test." "Told you." "Well it's time you joined them. Just enter the doorway you were meant to go through." The guardian said. I stood up and walked through the doorway. I appeared on the other side and met up with the others. "Welcome back Chris." Kat greeted. I nodded, before I could say anything, the four guardians appeared before us. "You have completed the tests. You have proven your will in combat." The first guardian said. "You have proven your Selflessness." The second guardian said. "Your friendship." The third guardian said. "And you have overcome your fears." The final guardian said. "You have proven your worth and now you may receive the final piece." The first guardian said, waving her hand, revealing the room with the map piece, displayed on the pedestal. We walked up to it, Josh took it and put in together with the other pieces of the map. "Okay, I've memorised it let's go!" He exclaimed. "Yeah, let's I'm getting tired of this place-" I stopped, I felt this thick liquid go up my throat. "Chris?" Kat asked then she gasped. "Christopher!" I looked up to met his eyes, Kynigos's eyes. His sword was impaled in my chest, he had missed my heart by a few inches. "Finally you die infront of me." Kynigos said, he looked at Josh. "Give me the map or he shall die!" I turned my head to look at Josh. I mouthed the words ''Don't "Josh give him the map!" Cheyyenne screamed. I met Josh's eyes, I managed to say, "Don't Josh." Josh stood frozen, finally he threw the map and Kynigos caught it. "Now let him go." Josh ordered. "Of course." Kynigos put his foot on my chest, kicking me away as well as forcefully pulling the sword out of my chest. I fell and gagged on my own blood. "Chris!" Kat shouted and kneeled to my side. "Josh help him!" "I can't his a child of Nyx. I can't heal-" Josh stopped. "The heck?" My wound started healing itself, when it fully healed I said,"I told you don't, no one can kill me at night." I snorted. "Now what do we do?" Cheyyenne asked. Josh grinned. "Are you guys forgeting that I memorised the entire map? I know where the fountain is." Category:Taste of Youth Category:Chapter Page